


Let It Go

by dirty_diana



Category: Center Stage (2000)
Genre: Ballet, Closed Captions Available, Dancing, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: Just dance it.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [centeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centeau/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [centeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centeau/pseuds/centeau) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Any kind of vid about this movie would make me happy!

contains: ballet academy related emotional abuse, a shot of a mother grabbing her daughter  
1m57s

**Let It Go**  


[download on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qooinl8aqqcd0w8/let_it_go.mp4/file)


End file.
